Control Me
by xLittleMissReality
Summary: My heart. It beats for only you. But if you're not here, it might as well not beat at all. If only Sasuke believed her when she said this. SasuHina.  Semi-dark, happy ending  To Paramore's My Heart in different usage. Happy birthday Darsher!


**A/N Hi guys! I haven't been able to post anything in such a long time! It feels good to be able to post. Anyways, I feel really guilty on not updating ANYTHING. My laptop's still malfunctioning which SUPER DUPERLY SUCKS. I have chapters of different fics all ready to go… All on my laptop. TT3TT I'm on my mom's laptop, which she oh-so-graciously let me borrow. This is sort of a Valentine's Day-shot, and it's my FIRST SONG FIC(no flaming please!) on Paramore's song My Heart. Alright, let's get this one-shot started! **

**WARNING: DARK. But happy ending, I promise!**

"_Hinata, are you sure? Seriously, on Valentine's!?" He asked desperately, grabbing her shoulders. She turned her head to the side and bit her lip, holding back the tears._

"_Please let me go." She pleaded softly. He was astonished._

"_Think this through before you do this…"_

"_Let me go." She said, a bit more forcefully._

" _Are you after drama in your life or something?! Has this time we had together meant nothing to you?!" He shouted, making her flinch._

"_Sasuke! Let me go!" She half-yelled. Hinata turned to him, looking him straight in the eye, letting him see her seriousness. She wished that she had the ability to read eyes, but if Hinata had that skill, she would've been able to see the hurt and anger radiating from them. He dropped her and looked away._

"_Fine. So be it." He walked away, just so that no one would see the tears in his eyes, one rolling down his alabaster cheek as he heard gentle sobs rack the girl's body._

.xX'-~-'Xx.

Hinata had did it. She had broken up with him. She was scared of all his adoring fans beating her and ranting to her. She'd done it because the whole thing scared her. Like how fast they had gotten together, how long the days dragged on as she waited on his whim, how she felt so controlled.

She had already had enough people controlling her.

Her father resented her. Ever since her mother had died, she'd just been some weak look-a-like. Long, almost black, silky hair, pale skin, soft features, the only thing unlike her mother was that she had her father's pale blue eyes, even if brown is a dominant trait. Although he had enough common sense not to beat her, he treated her like a maid paid double overtime, except she was given nothing but grief.

Grief how she did everything wrong.

How good grades weren't good enough.

How she'll only be in her little sister's shadow.

Her inferior.

And then Sasuke.

She wasn't sure if he knew it, but in her eyes, he was too demanding of her as well. He was making her feel like she needed him to live.

She didn't want to feel like he was her only life line.

Therefore, in her mind, it felt the only way to prove herself and break away from the additional _grief_ she didn't need… Was to break from Sasuke.

She sighed. She knew she probably didn't have it too bad. It could've been worse.

But the 17-year old was already low on confidence, low on self esteem, and low on the will to survive. If she didn't believe that she could move on, she probably would've killed herself.

A week passed. He ignored her like the plague. It really hurt her how he refused to acknowledge her. Literally if someone brought her up, he'd grimace and snarl out, "Who's Hinata?" Eventually it died down, and she even saw girls flirting with him and him not being as cold to them as usual.

_I've been finding out that maybe I was wrong…  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone_

She had broken down crying that day. At first she was happy with the break, but now? She didn't recoil when Tenten hugged her.

_Stay with me, this is what I need. Please?_

She felt incomplete. Like it was a children's two piece puzzle, and one piece was missing and went off to complete a different puzzle. She started to wear duller colors and hide herself from everyone. Every once and a while he'd be going down the hall and see her, then glare at her. She'd just hang her head.

Wasn't he supposed to be the depressed one? She _had_ been the one who break up with _him_ in the first place.

She then realized that she was being pathetic. So she put on a fake smile and picked her head up. She wanted everyone to know that she got over it, even if it seemed as if it was over-night and impossible. She started wearing sunny colors like pale purple, light blue, light yellow, pastel colors that you'd see near Easter. Hinata also started hanging out with her friends again, which they were extremely happy about, never seeing her so depressed before. She even did her chores with a smile on her face, her father not able to cuss it off.

A month went by, and that was when Hinata actually felt better. Her body and mind had felt better and went in sync with her face, all of it happy.

Hinata felt free.

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own, but what would it be without you, whoa_

.xX'-~-'Xx.

_Next year's Valentine's Day season…_

Hinata finally fell into a schedule, most of it consisted of hiding behind her friends. But she still felt incomplete. At one point, her best friend, Kiba, had asked her out and they went out for a bit. But she never felt the same as when she was with Sasuke. She'd long admitted to herself that she _missed_ Sasuke's controlling love. That his type of control… she could deal with it. She could also tell that Kiba still liked her, and she felt bad for leading him on like that. He knew she didn't like him and understood, he just didn't stop.

Just like she never stopped liking him.

Ever since the break up Hinata was feeling especially deep and felt that in order to feel release… She needed to let him know.

_This heart… It beats… Beats for only you… My heart is yours…_

But that's out of the question! She thought. She couldn't just tell him!

I'll write him an anonymous letter, she thought, then I'll feel happy and he'll never know. Her sense of being incomplete grew to nothingness. She knew that he would be her only love. If her heart only beat for him and he rejected it, her heart might as well not beat at all.

_I am nothing now and it's been so long…  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope._

Tenten had grown to had grown to be her best friend and shared everything with her. So when she finally told Tenten that she still loved Sasuke, she smiled a big smile, screaming she knew all along. Tenten was the one that helped her write the letter. In return, Hinata made sure Tenten ended up with someone who really deserved her; her cousin, Neji.

After finally finishing the draft and signing _Anonymous_ in big, swirling, cursive letters, she left a white rose petal, a sign of true love, and wrapped it up. She would give it to him tomorrow, afterschool once he's gone, and sneak it into his locker, which was always unlocked, just like all the popular kids. Half of her hoped he'd think it was a fangirl, but the other half hoped he'd know better. She half laughed to herself. She practically was a fangirl anyways. What if he'd reject her. Inside she was excited for tomorrow, Valentine's Day.

.xX'-~-'Xx.

It was painful seeing all the fangirls giving Sasuke chocolates and cards and cakes and flowers… Seeing him accept them graciously(well, as gracious as SASUKE UCHIHA _could_ be) and without spitting at them. Though, when they would leave, he'd give them to his friends. He doesn't like sweets, Hinata pondered, the fangirls should've known that by now.

Apparently not.

She waited excitedly for the last bell. She didn't really pay attention to the announcements.

"…Have a safe and wonderful afternoon." _RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

She stood in the hall, occasionally getting shoved, and she kept waiting until the students had completely filed out and the teachers had either cooped themselves up in their rooms, grading papers or gone home. It wasn't until then that she got out her letter and started heading for his locker, which was across the hall. _Number 267, 268, 269, 270, 271, 271, 273, 274, 275, 276, 277, 278! _Hinata gingerly put the note somewhere where he could see it and was about to flee the scene…

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Her eyes widened and her back stiffened. She knew that voice anywhere. Sasuke. The footsteps got faster. He was running, she panicked. She slammed the locker and tried to turn away, but a sharp tug at her hair kept her there. She slammed the door on her hair, how embarrassing! By the time she opened the locker door and freed herself, he had gotten there and gotten a glimpse of her face. Surprisingly, she didn't cry or feel the need to. She stood there, frozen, as he opened his locker and took the note in his hand. She had forgotten about him having basketball! Out of the odds, he had forgotten his gym clothes and needed to grab them.

"'_My heart, it beats for only you.' But if you're not here, my heart might as well not beat at all." _He read aloud. She gulped, her face flushing.

"Well, well, Hinata, looks like you were hoping I'd just take you back." She still stood there, face cooling down. "Well… You were wrong." He dropped the note to the ground and stomped on it. "Do you know how much you broke my heart after you did that?!" He yelled, making her flinch. "Well, I don't want any of you or anything to do with you. Drop dead." He said. He slapped her. Her hand rose to her cheek to feel the red mark. She swallowed and blinked. Her hand slowly went down and dropped before she walked away.

Hinata wasn't able to rebound after that. She stayed depressed. Tenten was worried for her friend, but Hinata never let anyone back in. That night, when she refused to do anything, her father finally freaked and beat her. She just stared at him sadistically. From an outside point of view, she knew she was being stupid. That she didn't need to die. But the overwhelming feeling of nothingness was to overpowering and took over her like a drug would to an innocent teen. The next day after she was forced to go to school, she had mid-term exams all day, and she flunked them all by writing nothing on them but her name. She went by like a ghost through the halls, Sasuke and his friends taunting her. She meant it when she wrote it.

Her heart might as well not beat at all.

She looked at everything with blank eyes. She didn't eat, didn't sleep, and she had dark circles around her eyes. Even her friends abandoned her after 5 months of the same thing.** (Not to bash Kiba and Tenten! I love them to death, I just wanted to show her desperation)** She would eat maybe half of a meal and water to keep her alive, but otherwise nothing. She was tormented still by Sasuke.

"Look how pathetic you are," he spat in her face. "You're so weak."

He was right. What was extra pathetic was that she still loved him. But she was tired. She was desperate. And she was definitely suicidal. So Hinata brought a knife to school. She wanted Sasuke to feel bad, to feel remorse. She made sure he would be there.

Afterschool, on the roof, he was there. Every Thursday he would go on the roof and think about whatever. When he went this Thursday, she was waiting for him.

"Hi Sasuke." She said cheerily.

_This time I will be listening_. More like **you** will be listening, she thought.

"What are you doing up here, emo?" He sneered. She blinked and lifted her shirt so he could see her back.

"After Valentine's Day my dad started to beat me. He wouldn't feed me and called me either to make me do chores or beat me. He almost raped me." She choked back tears but still kept a cheery face. She saw his shocked face and continued, wanting to make him feel it. "He told me how I was pathetic I was ever since I dumped you. Valentine's Day was when mom died anyways. So I guess he let it get to his head." She let it sink in before continuing. "And then you and your cronies kept bothering me. Did you know that that cheerleader had beat me in the bathroom and slammed my head into the sink? I had to go to the emergency room. But I never told on her because I knew that if she was exposed, you would get in trouble with the government for bullying. **(There's a new bullying law.) **All of them were ready to tell them that you made them do it. I loved you, so I didn't say anything." Her voice stopped being cheery a while ago.

"B-but-"

"Huh, you didn't think they'd do that? Well, wake up sweetie." Hinata took the knife out and cut her fingertip before smearing a bit of blood on his face.

"_My heart beats for only you_. But if you're not here with me, it might as well stop beating." She said, crying, holding the knife dangerously close to her heart. She was about to stab when a strong hand stopped her. She looked up soul-less-ly at him. Hinata was surprised to find him crying.

"Stop." He said simply. Her grip loosened and he took the opportunity to take it from her, dropping it in the snow. He hugged her and she sobbed hysterically into his shoulder.

"I never stopped loving you, Hina." He brushed a hair away from her tear streaked face. "I just wanted you to feel how I felt. I didn't know you became suicidal. I didn't know you're father and those cheerleaders were beating you. I'm sorry." He looked into her eyes to see if she was responding at all. She was towards the breaking point.

"I can't believe this."

"Please believe me. Forgive me."

"I have." She whispered before hugging him.

"Be my valentine?" He whispered. She half-heartedly laughed.

"It's past Valentine's."

"C'mon, be my valentine." Somehow, all bad thoughts had cleared from her head and she felt like everything was okay as he tickled her.

"Okay. Fine! Stop!" Hinata and Sasuke smiled, finally completely happy again. "You can control me anytime." He looked at her, confused, but she just kept smiling.

The next day, the next week, the next month, even the next year, nothing was able to separate the inseparable couple. She had moved in with him to get away from her father, and found his brother, Itachi, to be nice. Eventually they even got married and had two children, Amaya and Michio, and they were happy together, never once having a fight, not wanting to go through high school again.

Hinata never again minded being controlled by him. And it all ended and started on Valentine's Day.

_My heart… It beats… Beats… Beats for only you…_

_Please don't go now, please don't fade away… my heart is yours…_

**A/N Whew! That was hard to write. Exactly 2, 511 words, not including the A/Ns according to Word. I don't know why I made it all emo like that… ^.^; Well, I personally like it, I don't really know if the ending would be accurate… Actually I think it wouldn't be, but Hinata stated she would never kill herself so… Please tell me what you think and any changes I'd need to make! And happy Valentine's Day! And happy birthday, Darsher! **

**HEY! If you want me to write it in Sasuke's POV or request a fic or give me ideas for stuff, tell me! PM me, review, whatever! Bye!**

**~Nessa 3**


End file.
